


Память

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Loss, Memories, Post-Canon, SCP-1967
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Все, что осталось Аарину Генду, — это вспоминать ушедшее и потерянное.
Relationships: Aarin Gend & Original Child Character(s)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-1967 — Короткая дорога](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1967)

На закате, со старой замковой стены, Невервинтер выглядел почти таким же, как прежде. Разросшиеся деревья скрывали провалившиеся черепичные крыши и выброшенные на сушу остовы кораблей, а на горизонте неспешно перекатывались изумрудно-зеленые волны. Солнце медленно опускалось в них, делая подсвеченный воздух густым и тягучим, словно патока, и казалось, что город только временно цепенеет, погружается в дремоту, чтобы с утра наполнить округу гомоном, словно пробудившийся ребенок.

Разумеется, Аарин Генд знал, что обманывает себя. Над Невервинтером не поднимался дым очагов, не светились огоньки в окнах. Магическая Чума заставила море отступить, забила гавань густым вонючим илом, и вместе с портом умер город. Жители покинули его один за другим — кто не оглядываясь, кто до последнего надеясь на возвращение, — и труп Невервинтера, многократно обобранный мародерами, разрушался, предоставленный сам себе. За все время, проведенное здесь, Аарин видел людей только однажды: двое путников спешили миновать руины замка Невер, наверняка уверенные, что те успели заселить новые опасные обитатели.

Что ж, Аарин мог бы их успокоить, — или, напротив, напугать, — сам он нашел в замке только удавленника в тронном зале. Плоть сгнила, и невозможно было понять, мужчина это или женщина, и какая нужда заставила несчастного повиснуть на балке в заброшенном городе, но Аарин похоронил самоубийцу во внутреннем дворе, и с тех пор тот не тревожил даже его мысли. Впрочем, в кошмарах Аарина было и без того достаточно мертвецов, — еще один мог просто затеряться в толпе.

Чаще всего он видел своего лорда: башни замка рушились на голову Нашера, но золотой обруч короны продолжал издевательски блестеть меж камней, пока Аарин раскидывал их и царапал, обламывая ногти, пока не переставал понимать, чья кровь покрывает его руки. Порой приходила Седас — с лукавой улыбкой, некогда предназначавшейся только ему, и кусочками мозга на почерневших слипшихся волосах. Мелькали угрюмый бледнолицый Альфистон, и исполнительная Леара, и немногословный Тарик, и Грегор, и Майлиз, и Эстентен — его агенты, подчиненные, друзья, те, кто не пережил страшной для Невервинтера ночи.

Не снилась только Зенара.

Может быть, это было настоящим благословением, лучшим из тех, каким могли одарить боги, — не увидеть ее мертвой, наяву или в кошмарах. Они простились еще до катаклизма, в воротах замка: Зенара не разрешила проводить ее до городских ворот.

«Так будет казаться, что это ненадолго», — сказала она и виновато прикусила губу, точно проговорившись.

Впрочем, так оно и было: героиня Невервинтера отправлялась в изгнание, и он, Аарин Генд, не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать этому или уйти вместе с ней. Цепь, которой он добровольно сковал себя с городом, казалась как никогда прочной в два последних года перед катастрофой: кто мог представить, что падающие с неба камни разобьют ее звенья вдребезги? Он помог своему лорду восстановить Невервинтер — прямо перед тем, как тот был оставлен; вдохнуть в жителей новую надежду — прямо перед тем, как ее не осталось ни для кого.

— Возвращайся ко мне самой короткой дорогой, милая, — проговорил он тогда, улыбаясь, и последний раз коснулся амулета своей матери на груди Зенары, отчаянно желая, чтобы его путеводный свет однажды снова соединил их.

И тридцать лет с тех пор Аарин жил во мраке неведения. Он скитался по разоренному Торилу, зарабатывая на жизнь тяжелым трудом, а потом и подаянием, но не мог отыскать даже следа Зенары. Все смешалось после Магической Чумы: целые государства были низвергнуты в прах, законы мира попраны, имена героев позабыты. Среди хаоса и смерти, шума и пестроты как было заметить всего одну искорку?

Должно быть, сейчас время выбелило льняные волосы Зенары, как и его собственные, покрылась морщинами ее огрубевшая кожа, раздались бедра и отяжелели груди. Однако Аарину нравилось представлять Зенару такой, постаревшей и утомленной повседневными заботами, а не разбросанными где-нибудь в глуши хрупкими пожелтевшими костями — навеки двадцатилетней, не изведавшей по-настоящему жизни. Это она должна была стать его последним воспоминанием, а он — всего лишь ее первым.

Аарин знал, что уже никогда не покинет замок Невер. Это не тревожило его: он и так задержался на свете дольше, чем его лорд, леди Арибет, Нивалль — как будто непрожитые ими годы достались ему: бывшему рабу, бывшему пирату, бывшему мастеру-шпиону Невервинтера, бывшему первому советнику Нашера Алагондара, одинокому старику-бродяге.

В быстро сгущающихся сумерках Аарин медленно спустился со стены, улыбаясь про себя: странно было прийти в место, которое станет его могилой, и заботиться о своем существовании настолько, чтобы не желать улететь в темноте с раскрошившихся ступенек. Впрочем, он вовсе не собирался обрывать свою жизнь до срока: все же она обошлась с ним честнее и милосерднее, чем со многими.

Он возвращался в тронный зал, к своим призракам, — с кем, кроме них, ему было коротать время? — когда услышал странный звук: где-то под разломанным полом, в темноте подземелья, как будто закричал от страха ребенок. Ветер порой извлекал из полуразрушенных стен целые причудливые мелодии, поэтому Аарин привык не обращать на них внимания, однако сейчас тревога всколыхнулась внутри. Отшельничество и смирение сделали его рассеянным, но прошел бы мимо такого прежний Аарин Генд?

Подсвечивая себе путь фонарем, он спустился в подвалы замка. Кинжал, когда-то казавшийся продолжением собственной руки, выглядел бесполезной игрушкой в слабых старческих пальцах. Аарин остановился, прислушался: крик стих, однако слышались всхлипывания, но уже приглушенные, сдавленные, словно невидимый ребенок зажимал себе рот.

Некогда изобильные, винные подвалы замка Невер теперь были пусты. Сор и мышиный помет покрывали ступени, уводившие к истинному сердцу города, — залу, где некогда располагался Камень-источник. Аарин спустился по ним.

— Кто здесь? — произнес он громко, как никогда не сделал бы раньше. Однако зрение и слух давно утратили прежнюю остроту; даже если в подземелье поселилась чудовищная тварь, он мог выиграть лишь считанные секунды, пытаясь укрыться от нее в тенях.

Он совершенно не ожидал услышать изумленный радостный вскрик. Детские ноги дробно простучали по каменным плитам, мелькнула маленькая тень, и чьи-то руки крепко обняли Аарина за пояс.

— Дедушка! Дедушка, вот ты где!

В последний момент он успел удержать уже занесенный для удара кинжал. Залитое слезами личико под растрепанными светлыми волосами казалось совершенно живым, человеческим, как и маленькие теплые ладони, пытавшиеся охватить его, точно кряжистый старый дуб.

— Дедушка, почему ты прятался так долго? Я думала, что никогда тебя не найду! — уже сердито и требовательно произнесла маленькая девочка.

Ей было, наверное, лет шесть, и она слегка шепелявила, брызгая слюной через дырку на месте передних зубов. Сердце Аарина защемило, когда он разглядел цвет ее волос: не пепельный, как показалось ему в первый момент, а льняной, как у Зенары.

— Откуда ты взялась, дитя? — проговорил он, все еще не спеша убирать оружие. — Этот замок давно пуст...

— Ты сам сказал мне досчитать до ста! Я знала, что ты далеко можешь спрятаться, но так нечестно! Я посмотрела и за кухней, и за сараем, и за ледником, а потом...

— Погоди-погоди, — Аарин опустился на колени, накрыл ладонями худенькие плечи. — За кухней,за сараем и за ледником? Здесь?

Девочка со смущением огляделась. Казалось, она только сейчас поняла, что оказалась в заброшенном месте, ничуть не подходящим для игр в прятки. Она дернула за тонкую цепочку, уходившую под ворот простого льняного платьица.

— Он привел меня к тебе, как ты и обещал, правда-правда! — произнесла она с гордостью.

В немом изумлении Аарин уставился на окованный медью лунный камень, который узнал бы из тысячи, — дешевый амулет чалтианской рабыни, на который не позарились ни перекупщики, ни хозяева. Тридцать лет назад он сам надел его на шею Зенары.

Камень засветился мучительно знакомым теплым желтым светом.

— Вот видишь? Видишь? — Детское лицо с высохшими дорожками слез тоже засияло. — В кустах у забора почему-то было очень темно, но я посветила себе амулетом и увидела проход. И тебя, только, наверное, это был не ты, потому что я позвала, а ты убежал, и не откликался, а теперь откликнулся... А тут так страшно, и темно, и я видела крысу! Можно мы теперь пойдем домой, дедушка? Дедушка?

Она вновь, с непосредственностью балованного ребенка, дернула его за одежду, готовая расплакаться или заулыбаться от ответа, но Аарин медлил. Он вспоминал рассказы Зенары о бесчисленных дверях внутри Камня-источника, ведших в иные миры, о двойнике Арибет, встреченном там. Да, Камень был уничтожен, но могло ли случиться, что не все порталы рассеялись вместе с ним, и девочка, упорно звавшая его дедом, провалилась в червоточину между реальностями? Но откуда взялся амулет? Неужто в ином мире, вовсе не похожем на Торил, иной Аарин Генд отдал его иной Зенаре, и они прожили вместе целую жизнь, вырастили дитя, которое, в свою очередь, дало жизнь их внучке... И теперь тот Аарин метался где-то, между ледником и сараем, отыскивая пропажу?

Минутная радость вновь сменилась печалью; однако думать ему надо было не о себе.

— Надо и впрямь отвести тебя домой, милая.

Девочка захихикала.

— Милая — это бабушка! А я — твое солнце!

— И впрямь. Извини, что перепутал. Ты помнишь, как попала сюда? Сама видишь, у дедушки память уже не та.

Девочка подняла повыше амулет, вспыхнувший еще ярче, но тут же неуверенно оглянулась на Аарина.

— Там была крыса, — сообщила она. — Возле самого хода.

— А у меня есть кинжал. Если она вернется, мы ее прогоним, ми... солнце мое.

Она подумала еще немного и крепко ухватилась за его руку. Аарин поднял с пола фонарь.

Он только проводит ее. Только убедится, что она — имени которой он так и не узнал — благополучно уйдет на свою сторону. Ни к чему торговаться с судьбой, пытаясь вырвать у нее кусочек жизни, который никогда ему не принадлежал. Зато он сумеет сохранить знание, горькое и благодарное, что где-то еще Зенара все-таки вернулась к нему короткой дорогой.


End file.
